Verdeleon 3
The Verdeleon 3 is a sports car in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a 2-door, 2-seater supercar, based overall on the Saleen S5S Raptor Concept, with front-end hints from the W Motors Lykan Hypersport. The rear resembles something between a Lamborghini Gallardo, Audi R8, or a Porsche 918 Spyder. The rear window looks like most Koenigsegg cars. The pre-launch Rebel drop description said: "Who knew environmentalism could look this good? With a top-end speed of 330 km/h plus, the Verdeleon 3 makes gas look like fossil fuel." The final rebel drop description says: "Only a handful of these eco-friendly supercars were ever imported. All were confiscated by jealous custom agents, hidden away in remote warehouses and forgotten." Performance Very fast with a normal maximum speed of 330 km/h and 400+ km/h with nitros, given a long enough straight. It has a slower acceleration than the Mugello Farina Duo, making it harder to reach its top speed. Compared to the Mugello Vistosa, it has a slight increase in power. Locations *Three of them are in a hangar at N 40 49.145 E 5 42.550. The hangar is located in northern Montana, a little to the north along the road from the Falco Maxime: Centcom gate. This is the same warehouse that is the target of the Snowy Peak Blast Crash Bomb challenge. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel Drop. **If you are going to drive the car south via Falco Maxime: Centcom, make sure to disable the FOW before attempting to drive past it. Trivia *As voted by fans in the 2017 poll from Feb 22-Sep 18, this car has the second best engine sound of all JC3 cars. *The only known spawn location of this car and the number of them that spawn (3 of them) likely reflects the Rebel Drop description, as only 3 of them spawn, and they can only be found in a remote warehouse. *The Mugello logo can be found on the car, indicating the car is in fact a Mugello product, despite not having the word "Mugello" in its name. *The engine sounds similar to that found in a Lamborghini Gallardo, Sesto Elemento and Huracán, indicating that the engine is most likely a V10. *Even in the description it says "Only a handful of these eco-friendly supercars were ever imported", indicating that Mugello is not a Medician company, or that the factories are located elsewhere. *It shares its top sustainable speed with the Mugello Vistosa. However, the Vistosa itself can reach a maximum land speed of 366 km/h, faster than the CS7 Thunderhawk, which is the fastest aircraft. This has lead to the belief that, if the Verdeleon 3 shares its top sustainable speed with the Vistosa, the Verdeleon 3 may be able to do what the Vistosa failed to do - reach 370 km/h on land. *The pre-launch description indicates that it's powered by something unusual, but the later description leaves it unclear what exactly makes this car "eco-friendly". It might even mean "economy friendly". It is also possible that this vehicle is a hybrid vehicle, similar to the real world Porsche 918. *You can hear what sounds like an electric motor at low speeds, indicating that it has a hybrid powertrain. Gallery Verdeleon 3 Front Quarter.jpg Verdeleon 3 Rear Quarter.jpg Verdeleon 3 Front.jpg Verdeleon 3 Left Side.jpg Verdeleon 3 Right Side.jpg Verdeleon 3 Top Front.jpg JC3 sports car jump.png Verdeleon 3 Top Rear.jpg Verdeleon 3 Roof.jpg Verdeleon 3 Fender Decal.jpg|Close-up of the decal on the fender. Verdeleon 3 Tire.jpg|Close-up of the tire. Note the same logo. Verdeleon 3 Interior.jpg|Interior view. Verdeleon 3 Mugello Logo and License Plate.jpg|Close-up of the license plate and the Mugello logo. Verdeleon 3 Unlock Screen.jpg|The vehicle's unlock screen. Verdeleon 3 Rebel Drop.jpg|In the pre-launch Rebel drop menu. Verdeleon 3 rebel drop description.PNG|Description in the Rebel drop list. Mario Frigo in Soap Box car.jpg|It's the car in the middle. The car on the left is a Kerner Serpente R; the one on the right is The Rocket, driven by Mario. Jc3 Verdeleon 3 location.png|The exact location of the only known spawnpoint. Porsche 918 Spyder.jpg|A Porsche 918 Spyder, one of the main influences for the Verdeleon 3. Both cars have hybrid power-trains. Saleen S5S Raptor.jpg|A Saleen S5S Raptor concept car, one of the Verdeleon 3's influences. W motors Lykan Hypersport.jpg|A W motors Lykan Hypersport, another influence of the Verdeleon 3. This car was made famous by the Fast and Furious 7 movie featuring Paul Walker and Vin Diesel. Verdeleon 3 spawn point.jpeg|How they look when you find them. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles